Satan (End Of Days)
|-| Human Host= |-| Beast Form= |-| Non-Corporeal Form= Origin: End of Days Alias/Aka: The Devil, Dark Angel, Prince of Darkness, The Beast, The Man, The Serpant, The Dragon Classification: Fallen Angel, Malevolent Entity Threat level: At least Tiger Age: Likely Billions of Years Old Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, & 6; Lived for billions of years and was stated to be "Forever". Can possess people and even be alive when the body is decapitated), Enhanced Senses, Clairvoyance (Knew about a lot of contemporary things in the Universe as well as about Jericho and his family when he met him), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Able to Regenerate gunshots but leaves scars behind), Non-Corporeal (His true form is that of a Non-Corporeal Being), Invisibility (Can become invisible at will), Intangibility (Walked through fire and explosions earlier in the movie without getting affected), Shapeshifting (Can take the form of The Beast), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between Earth and Hell and used to frequently travel between them until he was imprisoned by an Angel in 999 A.D.), Empathic Manipulation (Can seduce and mesmerize women with a glance or by a kiss), Possession (Can possess anyone), Body Control (Can control the body of people he possess such as randomly making them levitate and throwing them around, Flight, Fire Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation (Can control and manipulate both fire and hellfire), Water Manipulation (Can control the flow of fluids), Matter Manipulation (Turned his Urine into a highly inflammable liquid), Explosion Manipulation (Kissed a woman in the Restaurant which resulted in an explosion a few moments later killing everyone), Biological Manipulation & Absorption (Seemingly merged and absorbed the wife and daughter of the Satanist leader), Dream Manipulation (Manipulated the dreams of Christine on multiple occasions), Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Statistics Amplification & Power Bestowal (Amplified the stats and gave demonic abilities to the stepmother of Christine), Teleportation, Resurrection (Resurrected the dead body of Marge who was shot dead by Jericho in the Alley), Sound Manipulation, Reality Warping (Reality Warped Jericho's room back when his family was alive), Creation (Created a Christmas tree which was decorated by his daughter), Large Size in his True Form, Possibly Causality Manipulation (Said that he could make it as if nothing happened to Jericho's family and that he would be living happily with his family), Darkness Manipulation (Can likely manipulate Darkness since he was stated to be the literal Biblical Devil itself), Soul Manipulation & Non-Physical Interaction (Can likely capture souls and interact with other Non-Corporeal beings such as the Angels which is evidenced by the Holy Bible in the movie) Physical strength: At least Wall Level (Could easily punch and break through humans and subway metro cars) || At least Building (Broke through the ground of a large Cathedral) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Likely Small Building (Casually shakes buildings when entering them, very casually destroyed a restaurant with his explosion) || At least Large Building (His entrance into the Universe shook a city block violently and damaged parts of multiple buildings. His entrance into the Cathedral shook the entirety of it and nearly destroyed it) Durability: At least Wall level (Is limited by his human body which let him tank small explosions as well as Jericho's grenade attacks) || Unknown in his True Form (Non-Corporeality makes it difficult to kill him) Speed: At least Peak Human (Can easily react to trained cops) || Unknown in his True Form Intelligence: At least Genius, Possibly Cosmic Genius (Satan has been known to deceive and trick all of mankind throughout the ages and has knowledge of almost everything in the world) Stamina: High || Possibly Nigh-Limitless in his true form Range: Tens of Meters, Low-Multiversal via Dimensional Travel (Heaven, Earth, and Hell has been stated to be worlds in the movie multiple times which implies that they are their own Universes) Weakness: Limited by his Physical Human Body || Can be affected by Holy Power such as Archangel Michael's Sword that impaled Jericho Standard equipment: None Notable Key: Human Host || True Form Category:Movie Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Current Threat level: Tiger Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Teleport Category:Sound user Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Live action Category:Antagonist